Greeks and Romans read Percy Jackson
by 99-tinkerbell-lover
Summary: Greeks and Romans read Percy Jackson with the Greek gods. My story is after the reunion in mark of Athena the fates took Percy away for 2 weeks later they sent them to the past to read his story. WHY did they take him? Well you're going to have to read to find out!


**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the series except my characters. Unfortunately. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Im only doing the first 5 books + the extra quests he did in between and the characters are a little different. Nico is not gay and Jason is jealous. Sorry for you Jason lovers out there but I love Percy character the best. I might also change a couple of things in the book but not much just a sentence or something.**

**My story is after the reunion in mark of Athena the fates took Percy away for 2 weeks later they sent them to the past to read his story. WHY did they take him? Well you're going to have to read to find out! (The romans+Piper+Leo+Jason+new Greeks don't know much about Percy achievements) **

**Books Im doing:**

**-lightning thief**

**-sea of monsters**

**-titans curse**

**-battle of the labyrinth**

**-the last Olympian**

**-demigod files**

**-demigod diaries**

**Character:**

**the 12 Olympian gods **

**Hestia**

**Hades + Persephone**

**Triton + Amphitrite**

**camp half-blood + Rachel**

**camp Jupiter**

**Chiron + Grover **

**heroes of old (Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, Orion)**

**If I say demigods that means Greeks + Rachel + Grover and Romans, if I say heroes of old and new that Greeks, Romans and HoO(heroes of old).**

**(If it's in brackets it's my comments.)**

**Olympus 21 December 1999 (Percy's 3)**

**Nobody's pov** **(I actually mean nobody not the other nobody)**

The 12 Olympian gods, Hades, Persephone, Triton, Amphitrite and Hestia were in the throne room

"Mother Rhea liked me best!"

"I look absolutely gorgeous today! Like always!"

"My hunters are better at archery!"

"I won Athens fair and square!"

"You cheated on me!"

"I could do with a glass of white wine right now"

"Whatever you say sis"

"You need more cereal!"

"Shut up about the cereal woman!"

"Don't call me sis!"

"Ohhhh fight!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and there stood about 300 children, which were all wearing purple or orange t-shirts, Chiron, a satyr, a mortal and 4 men was with them. The children were all yelling at each other close to fighting and Chiron was trying to separate them. At first the gods were too stunned to do anything. The 4 men also looked really stunned but bowed at the gods anyway.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Zeus.

The children looked at them and different emotions passed their faces surprise, shock and then anger. These children were obviously demigods as they were unfazed by the gods.

"FIRST YOU IGNORE US THEN YOU TAKE PERCY AWAY! AND NOW WHAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WHERE IS PERCY?"

"SO NOW YOU TALK TO US!"

"GREAT PARENTS YOU ARE!"

The gods were shocked to do anything once again. The demigods were all shouting asking for Percy every one of them looked angry or furious or in Jason's case jealous. The HoO were shocked that someone would talk to the gods like that.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Zeus once again. "What is the meaning of this? Who sent you here?"

A girl about 17 with blonde curly hair and grey eyes stepped forward. She was beautiful but her hair was in a messy pony tail, her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying and she had a worried expression on her face. Looking around nearly all the demigods did. They looked as if the life had been sucked out of them. It made the gods wonder what could be wrong. "What do you mean? Did you not summon us?" Her voice sounded tired but strong.

Before anybody could answer her another bright light appeared. On the floor appeared a book.

Athena stood up from her throne and walked up to the book and picked it up.

"There a note" she said.

"Read it" said Zeus still shocked from the demigod's outburst.

_Dear gods, Heroes of old and very angry demigods_

_We have sent these demigods to the past to read about the greatest and most powerful hero who has ever lived. This hero rises above all. Heroes of old and new introduce yourselves and say who your godly parent is. Gods you are not allowed to hurt these demigods and demigods are not allowed to hurt the gods. The demigods are allowed to tell bits of the future. When you finish one book another will appear. At the end of the books if things go right then we will return what we have taken._

_Happy reading _

_The fates _

_PS: All these stories are true and you cannot change the future_

_PS: Annabeth don't worry he has ALL his memories._

The gods were all thinking _**greatest**__ and __**most powerful**__ hero __**who ever lived**__? _or _what did they take? _but they were still processing what just demigods were all, well most were, thinking the same thing _they've got Percy_. The HoO old just looked plain confused _reading books? _The demigods of new smiled and relaxed when they saw Annabeth smile and they were also relived that he had his memory.

"Well introduce yourselves then we will read the books." Said Hera while the other gods were still recovering from the shock.

The demigods glared at her.

"Why are you glaring at Hera?" Asked Hades. He got no answer but the demigods stopped looking at her.

One by one the heroes introduced themselves.

"Hercules son of Zeus." Said the man with brown hair and blue eyes. Some Greeks glared at him knowing what he had done to Zoe.

"You're lucky Percy isn't here." Said a pale boy with dark hair and eyes, glaring at Hercules. Hercules just looked confused. Now most of the Greeks and Romans were glaring at him. If Percy doesn't like him then he must have done something really bad.

"Perseus son of Zeus." Said a man similar to the same but his face kinder and black hair. The demigods smiled at him sadly.

"Theseus son of Poseidon." Said a man with black shoulder length hair and light sea-green eyes. The demigods smiled sadly at him as well and he smiled back. Amphitrite glared at the man.

"Orion son of Poseidon." Said a man similar to the other but his hair shorter and his eyes more sea-blue. The demigods smiled warmly at him and he did a little wave at the heroes of new. Amphitrite glared at Orion as well. Triton didn't bother.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Said the blond girl her voice sounding hollow.

"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter." Said another girl her voice sad.

"Connor and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes." said two boys who looked like twins. Their eyes were sad for sons of Hermes.

"Chris Rodriguez also son of Hermes" Said another boy similar to the other two.

"Nico Diangelo son Hades born before the oath" Said a boy with black hair and dark eyes. He looked tired and his eyes were also a bit puffy. Zeus wanted to shout at Hades but he thought better of it and Poseidon had broken the oath so wasn't going to say anything. Hades felt worried for his son as did all the other Olympians for their children.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." Said a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Her eyes were also puffy and red. Hades and Hera glared at Zeus while Artemis looked surprised.

"What happened to Zoe?" Asked Artemis.

"It will be mentioned." Replied Thalia her voice sad but still strong. Artemis nodded.

"Clarisse Larue daughter of Ares" said a big girl her voice empty but her face emotionless.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." Said a small boy with elfin features.

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite." Said a pretty girl with dark hair.

"Grover underwood lord of the wild." said the satyr. The Gods eyes widened but let the demigods carry on.

"Rachel Dare mortal and oracle of Delphi." Said a girl with flaming orange hair, light green eyes and freckles. Her eyes were puffy and sad. Apollo had a big smile on his face. His oracle has finally got new body!

**(And the rest of the Greeks introduced themselves sorry but Im lazy)**

"Jason Grace son Jupiter." Said a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes. The gods gasped. Hades and Hera both glared at Zeus again. He just shrugged it off.

"What are the romans doing with the Greeks?" Asked Artemis.

"It's complicated but to shorten it all up the Greeks and romans need to fight side by side to save the world." said the blond girl, Annabeth. The gods just nodded as they were too stunned to speak. The demigods carried on.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto I was dead." said a girl with dark hair and eyes. Her eyes were puffy. Zeus glared at Hades but Hades ignored him while the rest of the gods and most demigods looked confused.

"Frank Zang son of Mars" said a boy with a baby face in a sad tone.

"Reyna (It's not mentioned) daughter of Bellona." said a girl with a purple toga her voice emotionless.

**(And the rest of the roman introductions)**

_2 hours and 300 introductions later…_

"So I guess we should start reading." Said Zeus as he made seats appear for the demigods. The Greeks sat on one side while he Romans on the other. They eyed each other wearily. Orion and Theseus sat at their father's feet. Perseus sat near his cousins. Hercules sat near Hera. Triton and Amphitrite sat either side of Poseidon. Hestia sat near her hearth. Persephone sat next to Hades and Demeter.

"Who would like to read?" He asked.

"I will farther." Said Athena.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - The lightning thief **read Athena

The demigods gasped and most looked sad. The gods and HoO looked confused and Poseidon paled because he knew who the boy was _but it can't be he's only three._ On the outside he kept a bored face but on the inside he was hyperventilating.

**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

The demigods shook their heads fondly a ghost of a smile appearing on their faces while the gods looked amused.

"Are all the titles going to sound this weird?" Asked Hermes.

"Knowing Percy then yes." Said Thalia. The demigods nodded in agreement.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood if your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

"RUN FOR THE HILLS PERCYS GIVING ADVICE!" Shouted Nico making the gods jump and the demigods to laugh.

"Why is his advice bad?" Asked Apollo.

The demigods didn't answer just smiled fondly. Percy had given all of them advice and they were thankful for his advice. He was their crush, idol, mentor, friend, brother or best friend. He was their big or little brother and their leader. He knew every ones name and story. He helped them with their problems and never asked for anything in return. He was only at the roman camp a couple of days yet he had their full trust, except Octavian.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Good advice, but it won't work for long." Said Annabeth softly. Everyone nodded. The Gods were wondering what had made these demigods so unhappy but decided to ask later.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Yep."

**It's scary**

"Yep."

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty painful ways.**

"Ye..."

"Yes we get are life is dangerous now shut up repair boy." said Piper.

"Whatever you say beauty queen." said Leo. Piper punched Leo on the arm. Hard. Jason smiled a bit. The gods looked amused by their children.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because its fiction, then great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"So do we." Murmured the demigods sadly. The gods looked down.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

"He makes us sound like some kind of cult." said Travis trying to lighten the mood. Some cracked a smile others still looked sad while others looked worried.

**And one you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who?" Asked Apollo.

"The monsters you idiot!" Said Artemis hitting him round the head.

Apollo pouted like 5 year old.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't." said Nico.

"Well he was too busy trying to save you from you vice principal." Snorted Annabeth. Some eyebrows were raised.

"Who?" Asked Poseidon. He was starting to get worried for Percy

"He was a Manticore." Replied Annabeth shrugging her shoulders.

Hades raised an eyebrow and Poseidon paled but nobody saw.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

All the demigods, with the exception of Octavian and Jason, grinned.

"I take it you know him?" Asked Apollo. The demigods nodded their heads and smiled.

"Nah he was only the guy who saved the world a couple of times." Said Thalia with a serious face. The Gods looked completely shocked. Some demigods snickered at the look on their parents faces. Athena shook her head and carried on.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancey Academy, private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"Is he a troubled kid?" Asked Poseidon, Triton, Theseus and Orion. Athena ignored them and carried on reading.

**Am I troubled kid?**

Poseidon, Triton, Theseus and Orion blushed making everyone chuckle.

"Yes!" The demigod's shouted. The HoO of old smiled minus Hercules.

"Aren't all demigods?" Asked Hera. The demigods just ignored her. For now.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

This made all the demigods minus Jason and Octavian smile. He wasn't even here, yet he made everyone smile.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to proof it, but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds like fun." Said Athena.

"No it sounds like torture." Said Poseidon, making Athena huff when the demigods minus her own kids nod in agreement.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Poseidon smiled while the demigods chuckled. The other gods looked amused while Athena had calculating look on her face.

**Most Yancey field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapon, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me too sleep.**

"WHAT? He sleeps in class! Definitely not my son!" Shouted Athena.

"Thank gods for that." Muttered Thalia so only the demigods could hear her.

"Hey he sounds like Chiron!" Said Connor and Travis.

"It is me." Replied Chiron.

"Oh."

**I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Why would he think that?" Asked Clarisse.

"Yeah trouble follows Percy everywhere like a magnet." Said Nico. The demigods nodded their heads in agreement making Poseidon pale but this time Athena noticed.

"So do girls!" Yelled Connor making about 75% of the girls to blush making the gods and HoO to raise their eyebrows. Annabeth glared at Connor but only the demigods saw.

"Is he cute?" Asked Aphrodite. Her kids turned to her.

"Smoking hot."

"Adorable."

"Hot! He is drool worthy!"

"His hair is begging to be touched."

"And that backside!"

"His eyes are amazing."

"And that body!"

"A big softy!"

"I just want to hug the hades out of him!"

"Hotter than Apollo, no offense." Apollo raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Were the _some_ answers she got from _just_ her kid's. She raised a perfect eyebrow. She was going to have fun with this demigod. The Gods still looked shocked minus Poseidon who was doing a happy dance in his head. Annabeth gave the demigods who had blushed a stare that clearly said _back of he's mine!_

**Nico's POV**

Annabeth looks ready to strangle each one of Aphrodite's and Venus's kids. I couldn't help but chuckle. Percy is so oblivious of the looks he gets from other girls it's amazing he realised that Annabeth liked him.

**Nobody's POV **

**Boy was I wrong.**

The demigods laughed and shook their heads at Percy making the gods smile.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my Fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**

By now everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Dang this kids good." Said Apollo catching his breath. Once everyone was quiet Athena carried on.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school we took a behind-the-scenes tour Marine world shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Everyone was wiping tears from their eyes as they laughed harder.

"The kid's gold. Is he mine?" Asked Hermes. The demigods kept their mouths shut but shuck their heads.

**And the time before that... well you get the idea.**

"He is such an idiot." said Thalia shaking her head at her cousin. Everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah I miss his stupidity." Said Nico sadly. All the demigods, except 2 (you know who they are) expressions turned sad. Thalia put her arm around Nico while he put his head on her shoulder. Annabeth was close to tears. Piper and Hazel were trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Asked Aphrodite softly because she could see that if she pushed too hard to get an answer some demigods were going to cry. She could feel the sad love radiating off them.

"Percy." Was the only answer she got.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my in the back of the head with chinks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

All the Greeks frowned and Grover smiled reassuringly at them.

"Don't worry, she only wanted Percy's attention." He said making Annabeth fume and glare at the floor.

**Grover was an easy target.**

The demigods snickered while Grover shook his head at Percy.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

"Thanks a bunch Perce." Said Grover but you could tell he was joking.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he has some kind of muscular disease. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, **

"Gee thanks a lot." Said Grover frowning as some demigods snickered.

**but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover!" Shouted the Greeks who knew Grover. Grover blushed and smiled shyly.

"Way to blow the cover." Said Artemis.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich which stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death**

"WHAT!" Shouted all the demigods minus the other two. Poseidon paled. Jason was jealous of how everyone looked up to Percy how they ALL cared about him. He doesn't seem that special at all. Jason had defeated a titan. Like Percy did any better.

"Wait I'm not done reading." Said Athena.

Thalia noticed the look of jealousy on her brother's face and decided to talk to him after this chapter.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh." Was the sheepish reply they got as most demigods blushed. Poseidon's colour came back but only Athena saw.

"Why do you all care about this demigod so much?" Asked Demeter curiously.

"Because he's Percy." Replied Katie smiling along with the other demigods. The Gods and HoO looked even more confused if that's possible.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" shouted the immature gods, demigods and the HoO.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back down to my seat.**

"Awwww." Said Ares and his kids minus Frank.

"**Your already on probation," He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wished that id decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Why?" Asked the Stoll's. Before anyone could answer Athena kept reading.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Oh."

**Mr. Brunner led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey**

"Not a word perce." Said Malcom smiling sadly.

**galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Much longer kel-Percy." Said Nico covering up his mistake. Zeus was going to flip when he finds out who's Percy's dad is. Even if he broke the oath twice.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting**

"HE FOUND LEARNING INTERESTING?" Shouted Thalia stunned.

"HELL'S FROZEN OVER! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE." Shouted Connor and Travis, clinging to each other and pretending to cry. All the demigods laughed, two out of jealousy. The HoO chuckled. The gods smiled, even Artemis, minus Hera and Athena who frowned.

**but everyone around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Nico paled, he knew who she was. He looked at Annabeth. She nodded and put a finger over her lips. Hades thought she sounded familiar…

**She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Ares smirked.

**She had come to Yancy half way through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown my …. OWW!" Yelled Travis as Katie hit him round the head.

"Language," She scolded. "There are kids here."

"Yes Travis, Nico's here." Said Thalia smirking.

"HEY! Im over 70!" Nico shouted getting some weird looks.

**From her first day she loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devils spawn.**

"No that's Nico." said Annabeth speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. Wait! WHAT? Hey!" Said Nico. The demigods chuckled at him making him pout and huff.

Travis stood up and sat next to Nico. He put his arm around Nico.

"Don't you worry Neekes …" He started.

"You're our little devil spawn." Finished Connor, sitting on the other side of Nico and putting his arm around him as well. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled. Travis and Connor hadn't been so relaxed since they found Percy had been missing. The demigods smiled at the trio. Hades was surprised his children were so accepted.

**She would point her crooked finger at me, and say "Now, Honey." real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

"That's harsh." Said Hermes and Apollo.

**One time, after she made me erase out of an old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" Shouted Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

Grover blushed making gods and HoO chuckle.

"Monster?" Leo asked. Those who knew the story nodded. Poseidon was worried but kept his face Blanc.

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the steel, **

"Mortals are weird," said Chris. "I mean except Rachel." He added as Rachel glared at him.

**and I turned around and said, "Will you just **_**shut**_** up?"**

The demigods plus Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Triton, Apollo and Hermes smirked.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course." said Thalia shaking her head at her cousin. Jason felt jealous, Thalia obviously liked Percy.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped the story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," He said. "did you have a comment."**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"HES BEING RESPECTFUL!" gasped Nico surprised.

"Since when does Prissy use manners?" Asked Clarisse.

"Yeah he is never respectful not to gods or titans. And only his mom or Annabeth can control him. Sometimes." Said Nico matter-of-factly. The demigods minus two smiled, they knew what Percy was like. The Gods were confused. Yet again. Chiron chuckled at the Gods faces. The HoO were surprised that this demigod was still alive.

"Ummm did you say Titans?" Asked Poseidon, he kept on a Blanc face on but on the inside he was having a heart attack.

"It'll be mentioned." Said Annabeth.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the steel. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"40 drachmas he gets it wrong." Travis and Connor said to Annabeth.

"You're on." She said and she smiled and the Greeks were happy she didn't look depressed anymore.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Pay up! You should know better than underestimating Percy." Said Annabeth, who was now 40 drachmas richer. Travis and Connor pouted. Katie kissed Travis check and he stopped pouting and put his arm around her. Everyone minus Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Ares and Dionysus smiled at them.

"**That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"**

"Had to be that one." Said Demeter disgusted.

"Wow, coincidence much?" Asked Thalia. The Gods, HoO and the most Romans plus the new Greeks, who didn't know about Percy because no one would talk about him, looked confused.

"**Yes." Mr. Brunner, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember.**

"Don't hurt yourself." Said Hermes and Apollo at the same time. They looked at each other and eyed each other. The demigods laughed while the Gods and HoO smiled or chuckled.

"**Kronos was the king God-****"**

"GOD!" Bellowed Zeus shacking with fury.

"Oh calm down drama queen the kid doesn't know he's a demigod yet. Plus Chiron will correct him." Said Poseidon calmly, like the sea. Hermes, Apollo and Ares were snickering quietly. Hades was chuckling at the look on Zeus's face.

"I AM NOT A-" Started Zeus.

"Shut up Zeus! Carry on Athena." Said Hera shouting at her husband/brother. Zeus shut up still looking angry. Poseidon winked at the demigods who smiled back. The Romans realised Nep-Poseidon was laid back, like Percy.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

Poseidon looked at Zeus pointedly. Hermes, Apollo, Ares, the demigods and HoO minus Hercules were trying not to laugh.

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"How the Had-hell did he mistake rock for a baby." Asked Connor.

"Well you see our dear little brother is as dense as a rock." Said Hades in a serious tone.

"No, you're wrong it's because he looks like one!" Said Poseidon pointing at his younger brother who was blushing lightly as the other Gods snickered. The demigods, old and new, were trying _really _hard not to laugh.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-****"**

"Ewwwww!" Said Aphrodite and most of her kids.

"**Ewwwww!" Said a girl behind me.**

"Exactly." Said Aphrodite a bit green.

"**-and so there was a big fight between the Gods and Titans," I continued. "And the Gods won."**

"Did he just shorten years of fighting into a couple of sentences?" Said Artemis.

"It's Percy." Said Reyna speaking for the first time. The demigods nodded in agreement.

"I would have gone into more detail." Huffed Ares.

**Thalia pov**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why he got it right?" Asked Nico.

"Who knows?" I said. I looked over at Poseidon who looked bored but if you looked at his eyes closely you could see he was worried. He turned and caught me looking at him. He smiled at me, a smile that reminded me of Percy and I smiled back.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job application, ****'****please explain why Kronos ate his kids.****'****"**

Me and most of the demigods glared at the book.

"**And why, Mr Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Mrs Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Shouted Apollo, Hermes, Ares and most of their kids. Everyone started laughing as the said Gods and demigods eyed each other wearily.

"**Busted." Muttered Grover.**

Apollo, Hermes, Ares and most of their kids looked horrified. Everyone else as laughing at their expressions.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears." Muttered Leo.

"What was that Leo?" Asked Chiron innocently. Everyone laughed as Leo blushed.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**

"The famous Percy answer." Said Rachel chuckling. I chuckled under my breath as well.


End file.
